yo te salvare grell
by andan1324
Summary: cuando grell y will se pelean y despues grell es secuestrada ¿will podrá salvarla?


Grell es siempre mujer, bueno gracias por leer

Yo te salvare grell

Grell y will llevaban años con una relación solo que will se enojaba porque su amada era muy coqueta con todos y no cumplía con su trabajo pero la pelirroja se lo compensaba de un modo que a will le encantaba.

-grell otra vez no cumpliste ¿verdad?-dijo con cansancio will

-no es que fui a conseguir nueva ropa si quieres te la modelo al rato-dijo colgándose del cuello de will

-por tu culpa ahora tengo horas extra mejor ya lárgate a casa

-pero will

-no ya largo no te quiero ver mas

-está bien-dijo la pelirroja molesta saliendo de la oficina

Ya afuera…

-¿Cómo es que se enoja conmigo si yo solo quiero que me vea bonita y sexy?

Ya en la casa grell estaba a punto de dormir cuando llego will cansado después de tanto trabajo que le provoco grell

-will que bueno ya llegaste –dijo colgándose de él y dándole un beso

-grell déjame en paz-dijo empujando a grell

-¿no me quieres will? ¿Qué te he hecho?-dijo soltando lagrimas

-¿Qué me has hecho? Por ti trabaje horas extra y detesto que andes ofreciéndotele a todo mundo

-pero will tu sabes que soy tuya y nada mas tuya-dijo de nuevo abrazándolo

-ya déjame en paz

Grell fue a llorar a la recamara acostándose en su lado cubriéndose con las sabanas, mientras que will se cambio y se acostó en su lado dándole también la espalda a grell solo podía escuchar el llorar de grell.

Al día siguiente grell despertó, will ya no estaba puesto que este ya se había ido, ella se levanto y se arreglo para después salir en dirección a la oficina con el corazón hecho pedazos, cuando de pronto en el camino:

Hola hermosa dama-era un demonio rubio de ojos color carmesí, llevaba días que había seguido a grell puesto que la extravagante shinigami emanaba mucha lujuria y lo atrajo con el dulce aroma

-¿tú qué haces aquí demonio?-dijo grell invocando su guadaña

-nada aquí siguiendo ese dulce olor de la lujuria y de la decepción

-aléjate de mi

-bueno me voy-dijo el demonio dándose la vuelta y saltando a un edificio que estaba cerca

Cuando grell ya estaba lejos de la escena, de pronto algo la golpeo en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente, era el demonio que la había seguido y golpeado.

En la oficina estaba un will molesto porque no llegaba grell, así que fue a averiguar

-Knox ¿no sabes dónde está sutcliff?

-no la he visto todo el día

-¿dónde se habla metido?

-no se nadie la ha visto desde ayer cuando se fue

Mientras grell estaba amarrada podía ver que estaba en un lugar muy oscuro pero de pronto entro el demonio

-ya despertaste

-déjame ir

-¿por cuál motivo lo haría? Quiero probar esas hermosas e hipnotizante curvas

-hay si crees que te dejare

-pues ya veremos-dijo tomando a grell de la barbilla y dándole un beso forzado

Esta will estaba muy preocupado, como nadie sabía rastro de grell, ya la había buscad por todos lados y no había ninguna pista.

El demonio le puso a grell unos pendientes, hermosos, pero le permitían al demonio controlar la mente de grell, podía manejarla como él quisiera, grell gritaba auxilio desde sus adentros pero por fuera solo hacia lo que el demonio quería.

Will un día después de 2 meses al fin encontró el rastro de grell junto con el de un demonio cuando andaba haciendo una recolección, estaba en el gran reloj de Londres en la habitación de engranes, el entro sin hacer ruido ya había invocado su guadaña pero de pronto el demonio lo ataco por un costado y will evito el ataque saltando al otro lado de la habitación.

-demonio suéltala

-y si no quiero ella está muy bien conmigo

-eso no es cierto verdad grell-grell estaba en el suelo sentada con un vestido cortito con unas medias y unos tacones negros

-no yo estoy mejor aquí-dijo grell que estaba bajo el trance

-y que dulces y deliciosas caderas tiene ahora ya se para que la quieres de regreso-dijo de forma burlona

-ella no es tuya

-así se me olvidaba que tu ya has tenido esas caderitas más que yo

-ya deja de decir eso-dijo enojado will

Pronto will empezó a atacar al demonio, ya después de un tiempo will ya llevaba la ventaja y pudo asesinarlo.

Después de eso will tomo a grell, la llevo cargando a casa, ella ya estaba fuera del trance, y beso a will.

-Will tu siempre estas para protegerme

-sí y nunca te dejare

-te amo will

-y yo a ti grell-dijo dándole un beso apasionado a grell

FIN


End file.
